


Merry Christmas, Mother Base: 1985

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Everybody's gay for Big Boss, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Self indulgent fic about my favorite OT4 alongside my 2 fav straight OTPs. Please enjoy fun Christmas fluff~Happy Holidays, everyone! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [survivortype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivortype/gifts), [MissPoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/gifts).



> A little Christmas gift for Survivortype and Pixlkuma. Thank you both for enjoying my fics <3
> 
> In chatting with Pixil recently, I realized I haven't worked Mammal Pod enough into my own stories. Hopefully this fixes that.
> 
> There's a brief nod in here to my VQuiet fic, True, if you know where to look :3

Her shoulder bumping against his leather jacket, Eva offered him a gentle smile as their knees bumped, the helicopter making its somewhat choppy descent to Diamond Dogs soon approaching. Snake regarded the Diamond Dogs flag—hm, cute butterfly design—before flashing the blonde a smile in turn.

"You nervous at all?"

She laughed lightly while reaching for his hand. Ocelot and herself had been close friends for so many years now, although it was a pity that she and Miller had met under...less than happy circumstances. Had he known about Zero's plan for the Phantom, would there be less aggression on his end towards Snake, today? All she could do was be the voice of reason in the madness. Ocelot and herself were more than happy to openly express their mutual feelings for John, who had with some reluctance, agreed to start this...thing with them both, during their Patriot days. Once he left, and eventually formed MSF with Miller, Eva and Ocelot were unclear what John had spoke about his prior relationships as he and Miller began their own—most likely not much, considering Snake being reserved with private matters. 

One surprise afternoon visit by Eva to South Africa in 1984 during talking—and occasional kisses—over cups of coffee, they had agreed to pick up things where they left off. Snake would occasionally sneak aboard Mother Base once the truth was revealed, mainly to talk business with Ahab, or to spend quality time with Ocelot...It was Kaz that had the problem.

The subcommander not one to shy away from _his_ own personal time with Snake, sex versus starting up—rather, joining—the relationship that Eva, Adam, and John found themselves in? The one terrible night some ten years ago which he could never forget, his shared dream with Snake long dead, the betrayal in Kaz's heart felt far too great to _ever_ consider....

The blonde shook her head. The Diamond Dogs staff—and MSF—sounded like a rather interesting crew. If anything, she was intrigued to properly meet Venom Snake and the rest. "Not one bit."

Snake sighed, accepting her hand with a squeeze. Clearly lost in his own thoughts, he resumed staring at his reflection in the chopper as it finally touched down. "He's always been a workaholic. Kaz is probably shut up in his room. Hell, I bet he forgot what today _is_."

"Or maybe he'd rather not think about it?" A dry offering while Eva adjusted her own leather jacket, feet hitting the ground as she bent to pet the happily yapping DD at her heels. She giggled as the wolf kissed her face in greeting, the tiniest of smiles making its way across Snake's face.

Christmas music blasted over the PA system on all platforms, faint voices of various staff members laughing and drinking the afternoon away could be heard. The Mess Hall was certainly the place to be as the day winded down.

John turned as Eva looked up, Venom Snake in his sneaking suit approached the pair with a scratch to his short ponytail.

"Ishmael? Didn't expect you to visit us _again_. Or so soon."

"Did you really think I'd miss Christmas, Ahab? We have Santa to wait for!"

"Er, right..."

Despite hesitation in his words, V  _did_ wear a Santa hat—the culprit made herself obvious as Quiet leaned into Big Boss's chopper, insistently offering one to the man's pilot. Scared of the serious gaze in this strange woman's eyes, he feebly nodded, throwing the hat on before hopping out to nervously make his way for the Mess Hall celebrations. 

"Hello Quiet. Ahab. Nice to finally meet you both." Eva smiled while petting DD one last time before he trotted over to lick Big Boss's fingerless gloves, who slowly pet DD's nose in response. Eva was more than happy to place a hat over her blonde locks as Quiet offered a thumbs up, indicating the hat fit the older woman's look perfectly. V grinned at his partner's shenanigans, tenderly squeezing Quiet's shoulder. She lightly smiled in turn before adjusting his Santa cap—dangerously close to slipping off!—before nodding in self-satisfaction.

"Mh."

Snake blinked at Quiet now offering him one to wear as he shook his head, flat-out grinning. "Quiet, there's only one man that I think is allowed to wear that hat, and he ain't here yet." Cheeks puffed out in a huff, the woman set the cheerful red hat onto her own head, immediately disappearing to leave several hats seemingly floating in thin air.

Apparently, Big Boss's reverence for Santa was as high as it was for _her_. 

Venom chuckled himself, crossing his arms. "Quiet's just annoyed that Kaz refused to wear one. He's working, in his office." The phantom sighed in a mixture of concern and disappointment regarding Kaz _not_ taking things easy for once, but he knew when fighting with the blonde was a losing battle—regardless of the reasons why.

Snake clicked his tongue, making a mental note to find Kaz later. He fucking knew it. "And Adam?"

Surprisingly, another chuckle escaped Venom's lips while lightly shaking his head. "Ocelot's keeping himself busy at R and D."

Eva and John exchanged a puzzled look as Venom nodded farewell—for now—to catch up with Quiet, DD lightly padding behind his master. Since the staff were finally adjusting to the woman, he wanted everyone to enjoy a casual holiday dinner together. And he'd ensure those currently on patrol would have plenty of hot meals later waiting for them. 

John already knew how visiting Mother Base went: Do whatever he needed to as long as he didn't run into any staff. Stealth as his forte, John's occasional visits would go without incident. Whether or not the phantom was common knowledge among Mother Base staff, the less questions asked, the better for everyone involved.

Quickly making his way to one of the downward Command Platform stairs, he offered his hand to Eva. "Ready for some climbing?"

Accepting while unable to hide her smile, now holding some brightly wrapped parcels in her other arm, she dryly offered: "You're lucky I wore my flats."

* * *

"Hmm." Ocelot, in his usual Diamond Dogs attire—but with one of Quiet's many Santa hats adorning his head—took a step back to regard the Mammal Pod. The Christmas Eve holiday spirit too infectious across Mother Base, a hand cupped his chin in thought. 'She' was currently wrapped around in gold garland, her sensor glowing red as she offered: "...I may no longer be able to bear children, but I still have a family..."

"He's right here.", the man muttered, voice and expression neutral, sniffling. Showing 'her' any sort of emotion just felt...unsettling, although he forced a smile.

The Mammal Pod calmly replied, her understanding known only to herself: "As long as we have loyalty to the end, there's no point in believing in anything."

"Mh." His own acknowledgement—honestly, agreement—as he bent down to fix a hanging piece that had gone slightly askew.

Silence, as the pair exchanged smiles, lightly walking up to the cowboy muttering to himself in thought, before 'she' had broken the silence.

"...Jack! Jack, is it you?"

Frowning deeply at her voice, Snake slowly grunted out towards the machine, "Isn't that overdoing it?"

"...The lonely fox chases the one-eyed hound..."

Eva glanced up at the familiar voice, gently patting the large machine with tenderness. Her thoughts turned to stories of the Metal Gear once contained within this very location, before Eli and his boys had stolen it. As a mother, she refused to believe Venom Snake's stories, told secondhand through Big Boss, that Eli died during the island incident. The bittersweet happiness that George and David lived elsewhere in the world didn't help much to negate the concerns in her heart over Eli. And yet, tonight was a night to enjoy good company with rumored good (Snake's thoughts, having stealthily sampled Mess Hall grub in prior visits) food. Harsh realities of the world, and of the future, could fill her heart some other time.

Adam quickly spun on his heels, already all grins. His hypnotherapy having worn off earlier in the year was truly a blessing. So his hunch about John visiting Santa at Mother Base—nobody could bring themselves to explain the truth, all these years later—was right. Wasting no time in pulling John into a tight hug, he nodded a hello to his closest female friend (Quiet was a close second). "Been awhile, Eva. Hope John hasn't been drivin' you too crazy?" Snake, before breaking away from the hug, merely scoffed in response. What a greeting from his alleged best friend! 

"I have my ways of dealing with him, just like you.", Eva smirked while handing Adam a small, gift-wrapped, box. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, thank you. The gift for y'all is waiting in my room. I'll grab it before we eat dinner." Overlooking the stars above one of the many platforms would be the perfect secluded spot for Big Boss and company to just relax, drink, be merry.  

Adam's gift looked small enough to be something like a tie. He'd open it later, while nodding towards Mammal Pod's festive display. "Anyway, you really think this is too much? I just thought she'd liked to get into the holiday spirit herself."

The brief flicker of sadness didn't go unnoticed as Eva comfortingly patted Adam's shoulder, her light blue eyes warm in contrast. "She would've loved it, I'm sure."

 "...Yesterday's good might be tomorrow's evil..."

"Yeah." Snake offered, warm memories of ten years of Christmases with  _her—_ huddling together while sipping hot cocoa and discussing strategy by the fireplace, half-jokingly sharing a scarf while taking a stroll, gloved fingers interlaced, on chilly Northeast mornings—filling his senses. He patted the Mammal Pod's side before wrapping an arm around Ocelot. "She would've."

A genuine smile reached Adam's face from the reassurance. "Would you look at that?", he was still smiling. "You're both right." Kissing Eva's cheek friendly-like while offering a rather different intent in his peck to John's cheek, the man stretched his limbs, gift held close to his heart. 

"Mother Base's parties just ain't the same without Miller. Let's drag his ass out of hidin', shall we?"

John snorted goodnaturedly at Ocelot's words. "Sounds like a plan."

All three in good spirits, Adam linked arms with John as Eva walked on Ocelot's other side, her hands in her pockets. She could get used to this pleasant atmosphere, if the Mother Base celebrations were always so peaceful.

"...Happy holidays..." Alone save for the handful of staff on patrol, Joy was uncertain if anyone had heard her well-wishes.

* * *

Eva had been the one to hand Kaz's present, her way of softening the blow to limit the subcommander's contact with Snake. 

"Thanks again for the train set, Eva." It almost hurt to flash his charming smile from the olden days, but if it was for the cute blonde number in front of him? Miller would, no questions asked.

"Snake himself picked it out. Anytime, Miller~"

He carefully set the gift on a shelf, next to a different train model that Venom and Quiet bought Kaz for his birthday that year. It was at Ocelot's concern that Kaz—somewhat begrudgingly—finally looked into using prosthetic limbs. His pride softened, he admitted over sake one evening to Ocelot that the new limbs certainly made his workload and mental stresses decrease tenfold. Ocelot smartly quipped that maybe Miller finally learned playing the roll of jackass only got him so far. Kaz had simply rolled his eyes in retort while pouring them both another cup, clinking in cheers.

"You look well." Mind free of past memories, Kaz turned to finally address the Snake in the room, for once his own eyes calm.

Snake looked up from his seat on the couch, unlit cigar he toyed with in his hand. Ocelot sat, back against his seat while skimming through one of Kaz's business magazines, disinterest at the pair's usual romantic dramedy evident. 

"It's been, what? At least four months since I last stopped by?" John stood, cautiously approaching the blonde. He snorted, adjusting his trench coat while reeling back. "My point is, your visits are far too frequent, Snake."

 _Here we go again._ Eva feigned boredom, plunking down and bumping elbows next to Adam while opening a fashion magazine Kaz had. Funny, she recalled Miller losing interest in such things after the '75 situation. Perhaps he just enjoyed keeping up with the trends? Flipping through the pages, if there was ever a time that high ponytails and colorful stirrup pants would be 'out', Eva would be amused to hear it!

"Christ...Will you two just kiss and make up, already? I'd like to get some food in me before the 26th rolls around!"

Snake and Kaz alike frowned at Ocelot's patience wearing thin, before they could reply, it was Miller's stomach that growled.

"Kaz. You skipped meals again, didn't you?" Snake poked at Kaz's stomach for good measure. Oddly, he didn't flinch at the accusation.

The blonde instead flushed, angry gaze falling to wooden floors of his office. "If you've seen the stack of reports compared to the old days, you'd—"

Ocelot rolled his eyes, grabbing Kaz's real arm without harsh intent. "March. Now. Eva and I'll grab the food, you two head over to the Med Bay."

Kaz just groaned. Loudly. "Can't we get Quiet change her tape deck already? I can only overhear 'Take on Me' so many times in one evening..."

Ocelot smirked. "Forgetting her cell's just for appearances, are we?"

Another snort. Kaz didn't want to be reminded of Quiet finally cohabiting in Venom Snake's room after a particularly drawn-out—frankly embarrassing—verbal fight on his end.

Cigar still unlit, Snake stood outside the door to Miller's office, Eva and Ocelot making their brief farewells for food procurement. The fifty year-old could hardly wait, his thoughts broken at a throat awkwardly clearing. A small, gold gift-wrapped package nearly shoved in his face; another gift in silver paper labelled 'Eva' against the crook of an arm.

"For you.", Kaz offered, adjusting his slipping aviators, gaze averted to the occasionally looming, in his mind, stairs below.

"Oh. Thanks." Big Boss was at a loss but accepted the gift, slowly tearing off the paper as they locked eyes.

"A new lighter?" He blinked.

Kazuhira shrugged as he handed John the Christmas present to hand to Eva later. "You still have that shitty, clunky, old one, or always need Ocelot to light 'em, right? Figured this will save you a step."

"...Yeah." Odd that the cravings to smoke suddenly ceased, he pocketed the cigar alongside his new lighter into his leather jacket's breast pocket. "Thanks again."

Even more shocking, it was Kaz to make the first move, closing the small gap between them with his lips. Snake sighed into the kiss, bold to hungrily deepen it, a part of him to this day still honestly fascinated how different the three blondes felt and tasted in his romantic encounters with them.

"If you're going to visit Diamond Dogs...", Kaz began once their mouths broke apart, keeping their eyes locked as Snake's hands fell to the man's waist. "Don't keep your visits so far apart." His voice quivered with the mixed emotions he had failed at suppressing for far too many years now, "Got that?"

The blonde couldn't help but feel relief, and warmth, spread through his chest as Snake cracked a smile, their cheeks touching. "Sure thing, Kaz."


End file.
